List of Universal Pictures films
This is a partial listing of films produced and/or distributed by Universal Pictures, the main motion picture production/distribution arm of Universal Studios, a subsidiary of NBC Universal. 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1926 1927 1928 1929 |group3 = 1930s |list3 = 1930 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 |group4 = 1940s |list4 = 1940 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 1949 |group5 = 1950s |list5 = 1950 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 |group6 = 1960s |list6 = 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 |group7 = 1970s |list7 = 1970 1971 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 |group8 = 1980s |list8 = 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 |group9 = 1990s |list9 = 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 |group10 = 2000s |list10 = 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 |group11 = 2010s |list11 = 2010 2011 |group12 = Upcoming |list12 = 2012 2013 2014 |group13 = Other sections |list13 = External links }} List of films 1910s 1914 *''By the Sun's Rays 1920s 1920 * White Youth * The Flaming Disc * Am I Dreaming? * The Dragon's Net * The Adorable Savage * Putting It Over * The Line Runners 1921 * The Fire Eater * A Battle of Wits * Dream Girl * The Millionaire * A Daughter of the Law * The Conflict * The Rage of Paris * No Woman Knows * Action * The Danger Man * The Kiss * The Heart of Arizona * The Beautiful Gambler * Desperate Trails * The Man Tamer * Cheated Love * The Blazing Trail * The Freeze-Out * The Diamond Queen 1922 * Foolish Wives * Hunting Big Game in Africa with Gun and Camera (first film released by Universal Pictures, December 6, 1922.) 1923 * The Shock * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1925 * The Phantom of the Opera * Stella Maris 1927 * Running Wild * The Cat and The Canary * Tarzan and the Golden Lion 1928 * The Man Who Laughs * Melody of Love (Universal's first all-talkie) * Tarzan the Mighty 1929 * Show Boat * Broadway (first Universal talkie with color sequences) * Tarzan the Tiger 1930s 1930 * All Quiet on the Western Front * King of Jazz (first Universal all-color talkie) * The Cat Creeps 1931 * Dracula * Waterloo Bridge * Frankenstein 1932 * Back Street * The Mummy * Murders in the Rue Morgue * The Old Dark House 1933 * Counsellor at Law * The Invisible Man * The Perils of Pauline 1934 * Midnight * The Black Cat * Imitation of Life * Death Takes a Holiday 1935 * Bride of Frankenstein * The Raven * Magnificent Obsession * Werewolf of London * The Mystery of Edwin Drood 1936 * Flash Gordon * Show Boat * My Man Godfrey * Three Smart Girls * Dracula's Daughter * The Invisible Ray 1937 * Night Key * One Hundred Men and a Girl 1938 * Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars * Spawn of the North * That Certain Age 1939 * Destry Rides Again * East Side of Heaven * Son of Frankenstein * Tower of London 1940s 1940 * The Invisible Man Returns * Enemy Agent * The House of the Seven Gables * The Bank Dick * Black Friday * My Little Chickadee * The Mummy's Hand * One Night in the Tropics 1941 * Buck Privates * The Wolf Man * In the Navy * Man Made Monster * Back Street * Keep 'Em Flying * The Lady Eve * Hold That Ghost * Woody Woodpecker 1942 * Saboteur * The Mummy's Tomb * Arabian Nights * Private Buckaroo * Who Done It? * The Mad Doctor of Market Street * Pardon My Sarong * The Strange Case of Dr. RX 1943 * Shadow of a Doubt * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Phantom of the Opera * You're a Lucky Fellow, Mr. Smith * We've Never Been Licked * Hit the Ice * Son of Dracula * The Mad Ghoul 1944 * The Invisible Man's Revenge * The Mummy's Ghost * House of Frankenstein * The Mummy's Curse 1945 * Here Come the Co-Eds * The Naughty Nineties * House of Dracula * Pillow of Death 1946 * She Wolf of London * The Killers * House of Horrors * Little Giant * The Time of Their Lives 1947 * The Egg and I * Buck Privates Come Home * The Wistful Widow of Wagon Gap * Great Expectations (1947, U.S. distribution only) * The Exile 1948 * The Naked City * Water for Firefighting * The Big Clock * Hamlet (1948, U.S. distribution only; produced by Two Cities) * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Another Part of the Forest 1949 * Family Honeymoon 1950s 1950 * Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion * Francis the Talking Mule * Harvey * Johnny the Giant Killer * Winchester '73 1951 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Thunder on the Hill * Tomahawk * Comin' Round the Mountain * You Never Can Tell 1952 * Bend of the River * The Snow Maiden * The World in His Arms * Lost in Alaska * Against All Flags * The Golden Blade 1953 * Abbott and Costello Go to Mars * It Came from Outer Space * The Glenn Miller Story * Old Czech Legends * Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1954 * Magnificent Obsession * Creature from the Black Lagoon * The Far Country * The Black Shield of Falworth 1955 * Revenge of the Creature * The Benny Goodman Story * Abbott and Costello Meet the Keystone Kops * Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy * Tarantula * Female on the Beach * This Island Earth * The Private War of Major Benson * All That Heaven Allows * To Hell and Back 1956 * The Creature Walks Among Us * Written on the Wind * The Creation of the World * There's Always Tomorrow 1957 * Run of the Arrow * Jet Pilot * The Incredible Shrinking Man * Tammy and the Bachelor (plus Tammy sequels in 1961, 1963, and 1967) * Night Passage 1958 * The Thing That Couldn't Die * Touch of Evil * The Perfect Furlough * The Tarnished Angels 1959 * Pillow Talk * Imitation of Life * The Snow Queen (English dub, distribution only) 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2000 * U-571 * Billy Elliot (distributed in countries outside USA, produced by Working Title Films, BBC Films and Tiger Aspect) * Gladiator (co-production with DreamWorks and Scott Free Productions) * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera Productions) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * O Brother, Where Art Thou (co-production with Working Title Films, StudioCanal and Touchstone Pictures) * Screwed * Erin Brockovich (co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Meet the Parents '' (co-production with DreamWorks, plus its sequel in 2004) * ''The Watcher * The Skulls (co-production with Newmarket Films) * The Family Man * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) 2001 * Hannibal (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Dino De Laurentiis) * Mulholland Drive (distribution only in USA) * A Beautiful Mind (co-production with DreamWorks and Imagine Entertainment) * The Mummy Returns (co-production with Alphaville) * The Musketeer * The Fast and the Furious * Captain Corelli's Mandolin (co-produced with Working Title Films, Studio Canal and Miramax Films) * American Pie 2 * Bridget Jones's Diary (co-production with Miramax Films, Studio Canal and Working Title Films) * K-PAX (co-production with Intermedia Films and FilmFour) * Jurassic Park III (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Spy Game (distributor) * Josie and the Pussycats (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Relativity Media) * Tremors 3: Back to Perfection * How High 2002 * Brotherhood of the Wolf (distribution only in USA and Australia) * Big Fat Liar * 40 Days and 40 Nights (co-production with Miramax Films and Working Title Films) * Harrison's Flowers (distribution only in USA) * Blue Crush (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Bourne Identity * Undercover Brother (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Scorpion King (co-production with Alphaville) * About a Boy (co-production with Working Title Films) * 8 Mile * Red Dragon * The Emperor's Club * Empire (distribution only in most countries, including USA) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition (co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Apollo 13 (IMAX DMR Edited re-release, 10th anniversary edition) (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) 2003 * The Life of David Gale (co-production with Intermedia Films) * 2 Fast 2 Furious * American Wedding * Bruce Almighty (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (co-production with DreamWorks and Imagine Entertainment) * Honey * Johnny English (co-production with Working Title Films) * Hulk (co-production with Marvel Studios and Good Machine) * Intolerable Cruelty (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Alphaville) * Love Actually (co-production with Studio Canal and Working Title Films) * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (co-production with 20th Century Fox and Miramax Films) * Peter Pan (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) * The Rundown (co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Seabiscuit (co-production with DreamWorks and Spyglass Entertainment) * Tremors 4: The Legend Begins 2004 * Along Came Polly * Dawn of the Dead (co-production with Strike Entertainment) * The Bourne Supremacy (co-production with Kennedy/Marshall) * Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (co-production with Miramax Films) * Connie and Carla (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Chronicles of Riddick * Seed of Chucky * Two Brothers (co-production with Pathé) * Friday Night Lights (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * In Good Company * Meet the Fockers (co-production with DreamWorks) * Ray (distribution) * Thunderbirds (co-production with Columbia Pictures, StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Shaun of the Dead (co-proudction with Working Title Films and distributed in countries outside the USA) * Van Helsing (co-production with Alphaville) 2005 * Inside Deep Throat (distribution only in USA) * Land of the Dead (co-production with Wild Bunch) * White Noise * The Wedding Date * The 40-Year-Old Virgin (co-production with Apatow Productions) * The Interpreter (co-production with Working Title Films) * Doom * Cinderella Man (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * First Descent (distribution only in USA) * Jarhead * Kicking & Screaming * King Kong (co-production with WingNut Films) * Munich (co-production with DreamWorks, Amblin Entertainment and Alliance Atlantis Communications) * The Perfect Man * Pride & Prejudice (distributed in countries outside USA) (co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Prime * The Producers (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Relativity Media) * Serenity * The Skeleton Key * Two for the Money (distribution only) 2006 * Children of Men (co-production with Strike Entertainment) * Nanny McPhee (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer,[http://archive.is/20120918164957/www.variety.com/review/VE1117928677.html Variety] StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Curious George (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios) * Inside Man (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Slither * Stay Alive (distributed in countries outside USA) * Southland Tales (co-production with Destination Films, Samuel Goldwyn Films, and Darko Entertainment) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (co-production with Relativity Media) * Miami Vice * United 93 (co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Let's Go to Prison (distribution only) (produced by Carsey Werner Films) (co-production with Strike Entertainment) * Accepted (co-production with Shady Acres Entertainment) * The Holiday (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Waverly Films) * American Pie: The Naked Mile (co-production with Rogue Pictures) (direct-to-video) * Man of the Year (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * Step Up (UK distribution only with co-production with Summit Entertainment) * The Good Shepherd (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions and American Zoetrope) * You, Me and Dupree 2007 * Alpha Dog * Smokin' Aces (co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media and Working Title Films) * Mr. Bean's Holiday (co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Because I Said So * Breach * Dead Silence (co-production with Twisted Pictures) * Evan Almighty (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment, Shady Acres Entertainment, Relativity Media and Original Film) * Georgia Rule (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * Knocked Up (co-production with Apatow Productions) * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (co-production with Happy Madison Productions, Relativity Media and Shady Acres Entertainment) * The Bourne Ultimatum (co-production with Kennedy/Marshall) * Illegal Tender * The Kingdom (co-production with Relativity Media) * American Gangster (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Relativity Media) * Charlie Wilson's War (co-production with Relativity Media and Morgan Creek Productions) * Hot Fuzz (distribution in most countries outside of the USA) * Sydney White (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * We Own the Night (co-production with Columbia Pictures and 2929 Productions) 2008 * Untraceable (co-production with Screen Gems and Lakeshore Entertainment) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (co-production with Big Idea Productions) * Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Definitely, Maybe (co-production with StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * Doomsday (co-production with Rogue Pictures) * Leatherheads * Forgetting Sarah Marshall (co-production with Apatow Productions) * Baby Mama * The Strangers (distribution only in some countries) (co-production with Rogue Pictures) * The Incredible Hulk (co-production with Marvel Studios) * Wanted (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * Hellboy II: The Golden Army * Mamma Mia!: The Movie (co-production with Littlestar and Playtone) * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (co-production with Alphaville and Sommers Company) * Death Race (co-production with Relativity Media) * Nim's Island (UK distribution only: with co-production with Walden Media) * Flash of Genius (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Express: The Ernie Davis Story * Changeling (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Role Models (co-production with New Regency) * The Tale of Despereaux (co-production with Framestore CFC, Larger Than Life Productions, Relativity Media, and Universal Animation Studios) * Frost/Nixon (co-production with Working Title Films and Imagine Entertainment) 2009 * The Unborn (co-production with Relativity Media, Rogue Pictures and Platinum Dunes) * Coraline (co-production with Focus Features, Laika and Alliance Films) *''The Last House on the Left'' (co-production with Relativity Media and Rogue Pictures) * Broken Embraces (Spanish production; distributed in the U.S. by Sony Pictures Classics) * Duplicity (co-production with Relativity Media) * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios) * Fast & Furious (co-produced with One Race Films, Original Film and Relativity Media) * State of Play (co-production with Andell Entertainment, Working Title Films, Studio Canal and Relativity Media) * The Soloist (co-produced with DreamWorks, StudioCanal, Participant Media and Working Title Films) * Drag Me to Hell (co-produced with Ghost House Pictures) * Land of the Lost (co-production with Sid & Marty Krofft Pictures) * Public Enemies (co-production with Relativity Media) * Brüno (co-production with Media Rights Capital) * Funny People (co-production with Columbia Pictures, Apatow Productions, and Happy Madison) * Inglourious Basterds (co-produced with A Band Apart and The Weinstein Company) * 9 (co-production with Focus Features) * Love Happens (co-production with Relativity Media) * The Combination * The Invention of Lying (co-production with Warner Bros.) * Couples Retreat (co-production with Relativity Media) * Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (co-production with Relativity Media) * The Fourth Kind (co-production with Gold Circle Films and Dead Crow Productions) * Pirate Radio (non-USA distribution; co-production with Focus Features, StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * It's Complicated (co-production with Relativity Media) * Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (English-dubbed, direct-to-video) 2010s 2010 * Leap Year (co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Wolfman (co-production with Relativity Media) * Kick-Ass (UK distribution only: co-production with Marv Films and Lionsgate) * Green Zone (co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media and Working Title Films) * Repo Men (co-production with Relativity Media) * Robin Hood (co-production with Imagine Entertainment, Relativity Media and Scott Free Productions) * MacGruber (distribution only; produced by Rogue Pictures and Relativity Media) * Get Him to the Greek (co-production with Apatow Productions, Spyglass Entertainment and Relativity Media) * Despicable Me (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) * Charlie St. Cloud (co-production with Relativity Media) * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (co-production with Big Talk Productions) * Nanny McPhee Returns (or in UK as Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang) (co-production with StudioCanal, Relativity Media and Working Title Films) * Devil (co-production with Blinding Edge Pictures, The Night Chronicles and Media Rights Capital) * Skyline (co-production with Rogue Pictures, and Relativity Media) * Little Fockers (co-production with Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks and Relativity Media) * 4.3.2.1 2011 * The Dilemma (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Spyglass Entertainment) * Sanctum (co-production with Wayfare Entertainment and Relativity Media) * The Adjustment Bureau (co-production with Media Rights Capital) * Paul (co-produced with Working Title Films, StudioCanal, Relativity Media and Big Talk Productions) * Hop (co-production with Illumination Entertainment and Relativity Media) * Your Highness (co-production with Stuber Productions) * Fast Five (co-production with Original Film and Relativity Media) * Bridesmaids (co-produciton with Apatow Productions and Relativity Media) * Larry Crowne (US distribution only, co-production with Vendome Pictures and Playtone) *''Cowboys & Aliens'' (co-produced with DreamWorks, Paramount Pictures, Relativity Media, Imagine Entertainment, Reliance BIG Entertainment and Platinum Studios) * The Change-Up ''(co-produced with Relativity Media) * ''Johnny English Reborn (co-produced with Working Title Films, StudioCanal, Relativity Media) * Dream House (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * A Dangerous Method (US, Germany and Austria distribution only, co-production with Téléfilm Canada, Recorded Picture Company, Corus Entertainment and Astral Media) * The Thing (co-production with Morgan Creek) * Tower Heist (November 4, 2011) (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Red Hour Films) * Immortals (November 11, 2011) (co-production with Relativity Media) 2012 * Contraband (January 13, 2012) (co-production with Relativity, Spyglass Entertainment, StudioCanal, Rogue, Atlas Entertainment and Working Title Films) * Big Miracle (February 3, 2012)http://www.comingsoon.net/films.php?id=55133 (co-production with Columbia Pictures, Working Title Films, StudioCanal and Tiger Aspect Pictures) * Safe House (February 10, 2012) * Wanderlust ''(February 24, 2012) * ''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (March 2, 2012) (co-production with Imagine Entertainment and Illumination Entertainment) * American Reunion * Battleship (May 18, 2012) (co-production with Participant Media, Hasbro, Bluegrass Films, Film 44, and Imagenation Abu Dhabi) * Ted (June 29, 2012) (co-production with Media Rights Capital, Fuzzy Door Productions Film 44, and Working Title Films) Upcoming 2012 * Cold Warrior (US distribution only, co-production with Pathé, Scott Rudin, Strike Entertainment and France 2 Cinéma) * 100 Years of Film (co-production with Paramount Pictures) * Les Misérables (co-production with Working Title Films) * This is 40 (December 21, 2012) (co-production with Apatow Productions) * Hey, Mr. Producer! (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Legendary Pictures, Odyssey Entertainment, Working Title Films, and Dreamworks Pictures, among others) 2013 * R.I.P.D * Despicable Me 2 (July 3, 2013) (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) 2014 *''Despicable Me Minions spinoff'' (co-production with Illumination Entertainment) * Jekyll and Hyde: In His Eyes (co-production with Hammer FIlm Productions. Strand Entertainment, and SND) * Wicked (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Screen Gems) References External links * Universal Pictures Category:Article Feedback Pilot Universal *